Forbidden Secrets
by Parker203
Summary: Naruto, after coming back from a mission, is immediately sent on another mission after being specifically asked for. No one knew what was going to happen next, as Aizen himself has taken an interest in what is inside Naruto, and every other Jinjuriki...


Naruto walked down the main street of Konoha towards the mansion, just coming back from a mission. He looked around as he did so, looking left and right and taking in home as he was on the mission for 3 weeks escorting a convoy in the land of Birds "Man!" he shouted "It's good to be back. I wonder what dads doing?" he wondered. He stopped though outside a specific shop, and looked at it "Ichiraku ramen" he said excitedly "Boy have I missed this!" he walked towards it and moved the flap to one side and walked inside then took a seat at the bar "hey old man, whats up" he asked smiling.

"Oh hey Naruto" Teuchi said happily.

"Hey Naruto" said Ayame happily as well, smiling as always "What can I get you?"

"I think I will have Miso ramen this time" he said hungrily and excitedly. Naruto missed Ichiraku ramen like nothing else while on his journeys. After a few minutes of talking about how Naruto did on his trip, and how nothing of any interest happened, Naruto's mean was plopped in front of him.

"Enjoy" said Teuchi smiling like always.

Naruto dug in and after half a minute he was already finished "Thanks man, I have to go now or Tsunade will take my head off, I hope not literally" Naruto shuddered at the thought of Tsunade knowing Naruto was at the ramen shop "Well see you" Naruto waved bye as he pushed aside the flap and ran off down the street to the Hokage mansion. He didn't know however that 2 unknown people were watching his every move, well, not people, they weren't even human.

They watched on top of the mountain above the Hokage monuments "Hey Shunsui, do we have to kidnap Naruto? I know Aizen is interested in him, and the head approved but still…"

"I don't like it either Ukitake, but orders are orders" he said as he held the tip of his hat, kneeling down "The head wouldn't have approved if Aizen promised not to harm him anyway. It should only be for 2 weeks at the most anyway, so it isn't like he will be missed much, and our way of taking him is flawless"

"I guess, but I don't think this is going to go to plan though, I can feel it in the wind" Ukitake looked up at the sun, thinking something ahead is going to go horribly wrong. He sighed "So Shunsui" his looked at the spot Shunsui was "Shunsui?" he looked around. "Don't tell me he has gone and done it already" he said to himself. He flash stepped off and went to the main point of meeting.

As soon as Naruto entered the Hokage's office a shit storm immediately went down "NARUTO! WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THE RAMEN SHOP!" Naruto covered his ear's as Tsunade rained hell down on top of him.

"Sorry, I missed it so much it was priority number one" he chucked "And anyway…"

"When you finish a mission you must come here immediately, understand?"

"Yes granny" he walked over to the desk, and as soon as he got there Tsunade slammed a piece of paper in front of him "huh? Whats this"

"Another mission for you"

"ALREADY? I mean, I just got here"

"I know, I tried to talk them out of this, and they asked specifically for you, and they also said it was urgent"

Naruto picked up the piece of paper "A B-rank escort mission huh? SWEET!"

"Uh, Tsunade? Isn't it a bit dangerous to allow them to have Naruto, I mean, they specifically asked for him, what if they are after the nine tails?" asked Shizune, sounding a bit worried.

Tsunade smiled "Don't worry about it, many people ask for specific shinobi, like Shikamaru has got a permanent spot as the Feudal Lords body guard captain. Naruto did well in the Chuunin exams, but you failed yet again to reach Chuunin level right Naruto, 16 and still stupid"

"HEY!"

"Whatever, they really did convince me to give you this mission" when she meant convince, she really means been given a lot of alcohol "You leave effective immediately"

"Fine fine"

"Oh yes, and Sasuke is leaving with you as well"

"What? Why him?"

"You two seem to be rivals, but you are also best friends, so I think you both will work well together. It was against the man's wishes, but it doesn't hurt to be careful"

"Ok then Granny, see you later" Naruto waved as he walked out and closed the door.

Shizune leaned towards Tsunade "Do you think this is a good idea? I have a funny feeling about this"

Tsunade chuckled a little "don't worry about it, I think this will be just fine. He is only away for another 3 weeks"

"I know" Shizune remained silent for a second before stating something again "Oh yes, I forgot, shouldn't we have told Naruto about…"

Tsunade gave her a sharp look, which immediately shut her up.

Down the street Naruto came across a waiting Sasuke, in his usual blue T-shirt and blue trousers "Hey knuckle head"

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto walked over to him and both tapped knuckles before walking towards the main gate.

"Did Tsunade fill you in?"

"Of course she did"

"Also about Hinata?"

Naruto looked confused "What about her"

"Well..." Sasuke stopped himself, feeling it would be better to tell him after the mission "Never mind, its nothing"

"No, what about her"

Sasuke gave a reassuring smile "It's nothing important"

Naruto felt unsure, but let it slide "Ok then"

"So, how did your mission go?" he asked, not sounding interested but instead tried to avoid an awkward silence.

"It was fine, apart from the fact it took eight weeks, I had no ramen to eat, it was cold, and did I mention that I have no ramen to eat"

Sasuke laughed "Well, it's what you get for becoming a shinobi"

"I guess"

They both walked in silence for the next few minutes before they arrived at the large Konoha gates.

Sasuke looked around, hoping to find the two men "Where are they, they are meant to be here"

"Let's go farther out, see if they are down there" suggested Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged "Fine"

They walked farther along and sure enough there were two men waiting, one of them was in a pink kimono like thing and sitting on a rock, whilst the other was looking quite sick and wore a white kimono "There they are, I think" said Naruto.

The two of them looked troubled as the both of them walked towards them "Shunsui, what do we do" said Ukitake silently "Naruto was meant to come alone, and if I am not mistaken that is Sasuke Uchiha, this is going to get messy if he refuses to leave"

"Don't worry about it, just bring him along with us, and we can try to erase his memory and replace it with something else when we finish with what Aizen has to do with Naruto"

"Hey, are you two the people that hired Naruto Uzumaki?"

"That's right" said Shunsui lazily, standing up front his rock "Right this way please"

"Ok then, come on Sasuke" Naruto walked on but then stopped again when he realized Sasuke was just standing there, looking battle ready "Sasuke?"

"Who are you two?" he said forcefully.

"Oh brother" said Shunsui, grabbing the tip of his hat, then looking over to him, "You were right Ukitake, this was going to be troublesome" Ukitake disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared behind Sasuke and tried to grab him. However Sasuke ducked and attempted to kick Shunsui, but he also dodged it by jumping backwards "I wonder how you managed to realize something was up" Naruto just looked at Sasuke and Shunsui, back and forth, looking really confused.

"It was easy, my Sharingan can see chakra. However, you are not emitting chakra, you are emitting something else, Chakra is seen as blue, you however, I can see as green"

"I see" Shunsui studied Sasuke carefully, and finally noticed his red eyes "I see, things are going to get very complicated" Shunsui once again shunpo in front of Sasuke and tried to grab him, but Sasuke saw this and jumped back, but he felt a tight grab on his arm and Ukitake was behind him. He flung Sasuke over his head, still holding him, and crashed him into the ground. Sasuke was still couscous to Ukitake's surprise so he instead put him into a holding move, keeping Sasuke from moving.

"GET OFF OF ME! ITACHI! GET HERE NOW!"

"Your brother isn't going to here you. And besides, you may be 16 and we may appear to be old, but we are a thousand years old"

"LIAR! NARUTO HELP ME…NARUTO!" Sasuke saw Naruto unconscious over Ukitake's shoulders, before he himself saw black as Ukitake rendered him unconscious.


End file.
